


Home Again

by Seblainer



Series: Perfect Disaster [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Future Fic, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: 3 years ago, she left to salvage her career, and start over. Now, after the death of her mother and brother, Erin Lindsay returns to Chicago, her friends and family, and the man she loved.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay
Series: Perfect Disaster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629454
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Home Again

Fandom: Chicago PD  
Title: Home Again  
Characters: Erin Lindsay, Jay Halstead  
Pairing: Jay x Erin  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Canon Divergence, Character Death, Future Fic, Het.  
Summary: 3 years ago, she left to salvage her career, and start over. Now, after the death of her mother and brother, Erin Lindsay returns to Chicago, her friends and family, and the man she loved.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or anything you recognize, and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 148 without title and ending.

Perfect Disaster Drabble Series: Home Again (1/30)

She was seated in the front of the church. Hank was to her left, and Kim to her right.

Erin knew they were trying to support her, and she was grateful.

She had been back in Chicago for three days and had come home for Bunny and Teddy's funerals.

When the funerals ended, she wiped her eyes and stood. She looked up and hazel eyes met green ones, as she took in the sight of Jay.

Her former partner and the man she loved. She could see in his eyes, the concern he had for her. 

Erin stood rooted to the spot, when he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. It was like being home again. 

Jay had always made her feel safe. Loved. She had missed that. But most of all, she had missed him, the thought came to her as she clung to him and forced back sobs.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
